Mis Motivos Para Luchar
by Sir Roland Hope
Summary: Universo Alterno, La ciudad de Magnolia esta sumida en el caos, nuestros queridos amigos deben llevar su vida con muchas precauciones para poder "despertar" un día mas, pasen y lean, distintas parejas. Gajeel/Levy, Laxus/Mirajane, Juvia/Gray
1. Una Ciudad Con Muchos Problemas

**Todos los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y esto se hace sin fines de lucro.**

**Espero sus reviews, me ayuden a mejorar, y les guste la historia**

**¡Saludos!**

La F.T.

En todos los países, en cualquier lado a donde volteemos, siempre habrá alguien quebrantando la ley, no nos hagamos tontos, todas las personas siempre buscamos el beneficio propio sin medir consecuencias y sin pensar en la gente que nos rodea, es muy difícil sobresalir en este mundo cuando los demás solo intentan verte por encima del hombro, las personas ya no se alegran por nuestros triunfos, siempre intentaran hacernos daño para vernos debajo de su nivel, no nos dejan avanzar, ¿Qué hay que hacer?, no lo sé, espero que alguien me lo diga algún día, a veces la vida se termina sin darnos todas las respuestas.

**-¡Habla desgraciado!-** Uno, otro, y otro más, había una persona en el suelo, rodeada de otras más siendo brutalmente golpeada, era un hombre joven, seguramente si algún conocido lo viera, jamás lo reconocería, la golpiza era demasiado intensa

**-Ya te lo dije, yo no sé nada, jamás se nos permite ir a la guarida, somos unos iniciados-**Le salían chorros de sangre desde la nariz, la boca, los oídos, apenas podía moverse, en ese instante escupió las botas de la persona que tenía enfrente**-Malditas basuras, perros**

**-Cuidado con lo que dices, parece que estas en desventaja, la bolsa-**A ese hombre le pusieron una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza para ahogarlo, solamente se retorcía y echaba gritos mudos, hasta quedar inconsciente**-Perdimos nuestro tiempo, junten todo y vámonos**

Muchos cuerpos yacían en el suelo, pronto los servicios forenses llegaron y se llevaron todo, dejando el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, una noche más de trabajo, últimamente se habían hecho muy recurrentes los trabajos nocturnos, pero aun así, aun no terminaban su labor.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**-Apresúrese por favor señorita Lucy, se hará tarde para ir a la escuela- **Se dirigía un joven de cabello castaño con tonos anaranjados y lentes oscuros, usando un traje de etiqueta y varios anillos en las manos, mientras que por las escaleras bajaba una linda chica rubia con un uniforme escolar, para subirse a un lujoso auto junto con el chico antes mencionado

**-Ya se Loke, no te preocupes, siempre llegamos a tiempo-**Emprendieron el viaje hacia el colegio de Magnolia, Lucy la chica rubia contaba con 18 años cumplidos, próximos a los 19, iba en camino con su guardaespaldas Loke, su padre insistía, era el que pagaba todas las cuentas, así que no se podía decirle que no**-Mira, ahí van Gray, Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy, detente para que se suban, así nadie llegara tarde**

Loke se detuvo a un lado del grupo, a estos se les hizo ver un auto de esa categoría detenerse a su lado, la última persona que vieron bajarse o subirse de un auto así era aquella chica rubia de la clase y en efecto era ella

-¡**Buenos días Lucy!-**Saludo un alegre Natsu, aquel chico de cabello rosa, un color bastante peculiar, a su lado Gray, un chico de oscuro cabello y piel clara, además de Wendy, una chica que aparentaba ser una niña pequeña, pero era mucho más que eso, de largo cabello azul oscuro y ojos oscuros con un brillo muy particular, por ultimo a Gajeel, aquel muchacho con todas esas perforaciones en la cara de larga cabellera negra, de mirada rojiza, llevaban poco tiempo de conocer a Lucy, pero ya la habían integrado al grupo

El grupo de chicos había llegado a la escuela, una escuela bastante grande e importante, aceptada a todo tipo de estudiantes, el dinero o la posición social no eran un impedimento para estudiar aquí y convertirse en grandes profesionistas, cualquiera con la vocación, el deseo y la habilidad para hacerlo, podría lograrlo.

Loke no se le despegaba a Lucy en ningún momento, pues las palabras del jefe fueron _"No quiero que cualquier tipo se acerque a mi hija" _claro, estos chicos eran muchas cosas, pero jamás una amenaza para Lucy, la única ventaja que Loke le veía a tener que cuidar a la hija de un millonario, eran todas esas chicas que siempre estaban por ahí, todos los días… pues es que ver no cuesta nada.

Una vez dentro del salón, se encontraron con una chica de baja estatura, de cabello azulado y linda sonrisa, leía en su teléfono las noticias más recientes -**¿Escucharon esto chicos?, al parecer hubo otro enfrentamiento anoche, dicen los vecinos que escucharon muchos disparos, pero la policía no ha dicho nada al respecto, por la mañana no había nada en la zona, es muy raro… ¿Qué opinan?-**Soltó la pequeña chica a sus compañeros de clase, todos voltearon a ver a Erza, otra compañera del aula, una hermosa joven de cabello rojo y bella figura

**-Es muy interesante-**Comento Erza-**Los enfrentamientos armados siempre han existido, pero últimamente parece ser que son fantasmas lo que se pelean, Magnolia es una ciudad complicada, pero es como todas, no deben alarmarse, solo tener cuidado de donde andan, con quien y a qué hora-**Concluyo la chica del cabello escarlata, posteriormente el profesor entro al salón de clases para comenzar el día, todos sacaron sus cuadernos para tomar sus apuntes

Después de algunas horas de clases llego la hora del descanso, todos querían apresurarse para alcanzar a comprar en la cafetería, cuando el grupo de amigos se disponía a salir, se encontraron en la puerta a una hermosa chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules, con una dulce sonrisa y escultural cuerpo, ¿su nombre?, Mirajane Strauss**-Hola chicos-**Con una peculiar sonrisa-**Estoy buscando a Lissana para darle su comida-**

**-¿Hermana?-**Abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros, Lissana es una chica de cabello blanco y corto, con unos hermosos ojos azules como los de su hermana, cuando llego con la mayor, tomo el recipiente y se dirigió a ella-**Que bueno que te veo hermana, pasa que es necesario hacer una investigación sobre el ambiente político de la ciudad, nos tocó la zona sureste, y como vivimos ahí, pensé que sería buena idea hacer el trabajo en casa, ¿Qué me dices?-**

Mirajane tenía debilidad por la mirada de su hermana, era obvio que no podría decirle que no –**Claro que pueden ir chicos, pero tendrán que disculparme que no los atienda como se debe, visitare al señor Makarov esta tarde, y no te preocupes Laxus ira conmigo-**En ese instante un joven alto de cabello rubio, con una cicatriz atravesando uno de sus ojos hizo acto de presencia, junto a él, un par de jóvenes y una chica, Freed, Bickslow y Evergreen, ellos siempre seguían a Laxus a todos lados, se podría decir que son sus amigos, pero creo que él no los tiene

-**Mmmm…. Espero no se metan en demasiados problemas, debemos ir a ayudar al viejo con la tienda-**En ese instante todos regresaron a sus salones para continuar con el día de estudio, pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el momento de salir.

Aquí había un punto muy importante, puesto que en los últimos años Magnolia junto con muchas ciudades de Fiore y Earth Land estaban sumidos en caos, muchos políticos corruptos, policía ineficiente, por no decir "inútil", fuerzas armadas mal preparadas, malas inversiones, y todo esto es aprovechado por otro tipo de personas para llevar a cabo acciones ilícitas, como robar, asaltar, asesinar… ¿Qué porque les digo todo esto?, es muy sencillo, Mirajane y Lissana es lo que se podría decir "Huerfanas" puesto que se quedaron sin sus padres, pero Mirajane al ser mayor de edad cuando esto ocurrió, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse cargo de sus 2 hermanos, si, aparte de Lissana hay otro más entre ellas 2, pero de eso sabrán más adelante, continuando con la explicación, ellos 3 Vivian en el lugar más "conflictivo" de la ciudad, por supuesto que a ninguno de ellos les importaba, Mirajane y Lissana eran 2 chicas muy dulces que simplemente habían pasado por malos momentos.

Hacia la casa de la chica de cabello blanco iban: Natsu, Gray y Gajeel al frente, un poco más atrás venían Lissana, Erza, Levy y Lucy, y por supuesto que un poco más atrás venia Loke custodiando a Lucy, ¿Qué por qué no iban en el auto de Lucy?, por unas pequeñas razones:

1.- Las calles en esa zona de la ciudad eran muy estrechas, solo autos muy compactos cabrían por ellas, además de las bicicletas y motocicletas, 2.- era peligroso llegar con un auto de esa categoría a un lugar como ese, 3.- Natsu se rehusó

"-_**No, no, no y mil veces no, ¡no me volveré a subir a un auto en mi vida!-**__Gritaba el chico del cabello rosado mientras movía los brazos como loco-__**Además, las calles son muy pequeñas, el auto no va a pasar, déjenlo aquí estacionado, además nos hará bien caminar, ¡andando!-"**_

Lo único lamentable de todo esto es que la casa de Lissana no estaba precisamente cerca, pero ya casi llegaban a su destino, pero en una esquina presenciaron algo

**-¡El dinero o la vida!, dime si tu vida vale más que unos cuantos billetes de mierda, ¡dímelo que en este instante me hare con ella!-**Gritaba uno del par de sujetos que asaltaban a una pareja de novios, estos 2 individuos portaban un cuchillo y una pistola, esto fue presenciado por nuestros amigos que solo sentían impotencia por lo que estaban viendo

**-Estos malditos, me hare cargo de ellos-**Menciono Gajeel, pero demasiado tarde, pues Gray y Natsu ya iban encaminados hacia ese par

-**Deténganse-**Hablo Lissana con voz firme-**Solo ignórenlo, no quiero problemas, ya tenemos los suficientes-**Tras decir esto el grupo siguió avanzando, pero solo unas cuantas calles pues otro grupo de "chicos malos" les detuvo el paso-**¿Qué pasa? **

**-Venga Lissana, no me hables así, ¿desde cuando tienes tantos amigos?, parecen importantes, sabes que la gente nueva tiene que pagar para poder andar por aquí-**Menciono el que podría ser el cabecilla del grupo, todos llevaban múltiples tatuajes y perforaciones, pero no tantas como Gajeel

**-Seras bastardo-**Alzo la voz Gray, esto fue mal visto por los miembros de la pandilla, los cuales se le quedaron viendo-**Venimos de la escuela, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, solo déjanos pasar, venimos a acompañar a Lissana**

-**Disculpe mi señor Ingeniero, pero aquí así se trabajan las cosas-**En ese instante escucharon una especie de ruido, un silbido más bien, entonces estos se retiraron corriendo, parecía ser un llamado de la jungla de asfalto, entonces los chicos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la casa de Lissana, la cual no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era justa

o-o-o-o-o-o

**-Lo seguiré diciendo hasta el día en que muera, ¡las cosas ya no se han para durar!, esas corporaciones solo quieren nuestro dinero, por eso fabrican cosas para que se rompan rápido-**Hablaba un viejo de baja estatura mientras estaba parado sobre un estante, el, Makarov Dreyar, abuelo de Laxus y dueño de la tienda de comestibles, a veces Mirajane y Laxus iban a ayudarlo con el almacén y las cuentas

**-Basta viejo, tú y tus teorías conspirativas, solo admite que tu tiempo ya paso, agradece que sigo viniendo todos los días a ayudarte-**Se quejaba el hombre rubio mientras movia unas cajas de aquí para allá mientras usaba un mandil, típico de todas esas historias donde se ven incluidas tiendas familiares

**-Es cieeerto, eres un buen nietecito, Mira, ojala tú también vinieras todos los días, si tan solo fuera 60 años más joven-**Lloraba el anciano de forma graciosa, lo cierto era que en su juventud llego a ser un general de ejército de Fiore durante la guerra, tuvo una infancia difícil y parece ser que solo quiere olvidar aquel oscuro pasado-**Por cierto, ¿Dónde se metió ese trio?, ¿Por qué no están ayudando?**

**-Ellos se fueron a su casa-**Contesto Mirajane con una dulce sonrisa-**Y descuide, vendré a ayudarlo siempre que la escuela y mis hermanos me lo permitan-**

Comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más tarde, y el par había terminado su labor del día con Makarov y mientras alistaban sus cosas para ir a casa de Mirajane a dejarla, un anuncio en televisión llamo su atención, un corte informativo de las noticias

o-o-o-o-o-o

Los chicos no estaban ni cerca de terminar su investigación, eran demasiadas cosas para tomar en cuenta e incluir en el trabajo, Loke casi se quedaba dormido en una de las sillas, mientras los demás discutían sobre el tema, lo único bueno es que aún les quedaban algunos días para entregarlo

-**Yo creo-**Menciono Levy-**Que deberíamos mencionar lo más importante que ocurre en esta parte de la ciudad, la violencia desmedida y es que no es un secreto como está la situación y el gobierno no hace nada para evitarlo-**Concluyo la chica de pelo azul, si bien lo que más caracterizaba a ese barrio era su mala fama por las pandillas y la violencia, era claro que esta no es nomas porque si, había un motivo, pero ¿Cuál era?

-**Tienes razón pero, creo que lo que deberíamos recalcar en el reporte son las malas funciones que hacen los cuerpos de seguridad de la ciudad, puesto que no solo es la policía, también hablamos de servicios de emergencia maldita sea, hace días una casa se incendió y las mierdas del departamento de bomberos jamás llegaron-**Argumento Gajeel Redfox bastante molesto, ¿pues que tenía este hombre que se enojaba con tanta facilidad?

-**Vamos que no es solo culpa de la policía, idiotas, ¿Qué es que son de mentira las personas que asaltan y roban?, obviamente la misma sociedad tiene la culpa de estar donde está-**Menciono Gray, al cual le faltaba… la mitad de su ropa… extraño

**-Vamos chicos, no es motivo para pelearse-**Dijo Lucy bastante nerviosa, mientras Lissana solo veía pensativa la pared, pero su trance se rompió cuando Natsu golpeo la mesa con ambas manos

-**¡Ya me prendí!, ¡lo que yo creo es que el problema son los autos!-**Pero justo en ese instante escucharon la puerta cerrarse de forma muy fuerte, lo cual despertó a Loke para ponerse en guardia, entonces vieron entrar en el comedor a un hombre bastante alto con el cabello blanco, ¿recuerdan el hermano que mencione?, pues es el, Elfman

-**¡Todos al suelo!-**En ese instante la pared comenzó a llenarse de agujeros, el combate había iniciado.

Y hasta aquí el primer episodio-Prologo, si quieren más recuerden dejar su review con sugerencias, mientras más review más pronto habrá capitulo nuevo

Que estén bien


	2. Una Difícil Despedida

**Hola a todos de nuevo, a pesar de aun no tener un solo review :P, seguimos aquí dándole, espero sus opiniones y comentarios, recuerden que todo el contenido es propiedad de sus respectivos autores**

**La F.T.**

**Capítulo 2 Una difícil despedida **

Vieron como a la pared le comenzaron a salir decenas de agujeros, se preguntaban cómo era posible, una gruesa pared de concreto siendo atravesada por las balas de las armas de aquellos que estaban envueltos en la lucha**. **Sin pensarlo 2 veces Loke y Gajeel echaron la mesa hacia abajo para poder cubrirse con ella, en ese instante el guardaespaldas de Lucy saco una pistola de su traje, cosa que desconcertó a Lucy pues jamás había visto a Loke usar alguna de sus armas, siempre había sido una persona que resolvía las cosas a mano limpia, supongo que los que estaban afuera de la casa no pensaban lo mismo

-**Loke, ¡¿Por qué tienes un arma!?-**Pregunto Lucy un tanto desconcertada, esto ocasiono que todos lo voltearan a ver, el cual solo converso una mirada seria y les regalo media sonrisa, mientras mantenía fija su vista en la ventana

Mientras Lucy, Loke, Gajeel y Gray se cubrían con la mesa, un poco más atrás Natsu y Erza echaban algunos muebles abajo para poder cubrirse de cualquier forma de las balas que entraban sin cesar por las distintas ventanas y paredes de la casa, era terrible, una vil guerra se estaba llevando a cabo en la calle, en ese momento Lisanna volteo a ver a su hermano, el cual sostenía su hombro con mucha fuerza y mantenía en su rostro una mueca de dolor

**-Elfman, ¿Qué te hicieron?, ¿estas herido?-**Decía la más pequeña de los Strauss moviendo la mano de su hermano de su lugar, observando que en este punto tenía una herida de bala, la cual le atravesó el hombro, afortunadamente, ella apenas sabia poner una venda, mucho menos sacar una bala del cuerpo de una persona-¡**Estas herido!, iré por el botiquín**

Elfman no dijo nada, el solo intentaba mantenerse consiente, la herida ya llevaba varios minutos, cuando la chica del cabello blanco se disponía ir a buscar el botiquín, una mano detuvo su andar, y cuando volteo a ver, vio una cabellera oscura, Gray la miraba seriamente-**Lisanna, quédate aquí, dime dónde encontrar el botiquín para que cures a Elfman**

**-Está pasando aquella puerta-**Señalaba, para que posteriormente, Fullbuster con la cabeza agachada fuera a buscarlo, entonces Loke se acercó a Elfman

-**Elfman, ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera?-**Pregunto, pues los combates entre la policía y las distintas pandillas no eran tan intensos, tampoco se efectuaban cerca de las zonas donde vivía mucha gente, además de que no era muy tarde como para que eso diera lugar, había muchas cosas que no cuadraban

-**No estoy muy seguro, parece ser que Phantom localizó a los tipos de Eisenwald, luchar con armas de fuego, ¡eso no es de hombres!-**Mientras hacia lo posible por no desmayarse, todos simplemente oraban para poder salir de esta, Gray llego con el botiquín, y entonces Lisanna y Levy se dispusieron a curar sus heridas

:::

En una bonita tienda en el centro de la ciudad, había 3 personas viendo la televisión, más específicamente un corte informativo, en la pantalla se apreciaba la toma desde un helicóptero, se podía apreciar el enfrentamiento que estaban teniendo 2 grupos alrededor de la calle donde los 3 Strauss viven, el lugar era una zona de guerra total, desde la toma podía verse claramente la presencia de distintas camionetas armadas, además de muchos vehículos tipo "Humvee" y algunos tanques del tipo "Centauro" _(Los primeros ya deben conocerlos, son muy populares, los segundos si no quieren buscar en google imágenes :p, imaginen una especie de tanque, un tanto menos ancho, y en lugar de tener las orugas para avanzar, tiene una serie de grandes llantas)_

Mirajane estaba al borde del llanto, y los 2 Dreyar solo observaban a la chica de los ojos azules y a la pantalla, era un caos total, Mirajane no lo resistió más y se dejó caer de rodillas

**-Mis hermanos… Elfman, Lisanna, los chicos… ellos están ahí, debo… debo ir por ellos-**Ella se levantó de su lugar y a paso veloz se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero el chico del cabello rubio se puso frente a ella-**¡Quítate Laxus!, mis hermanos están en problemas, debo… ¡debo ir por ellos!**

**-Mirajane-**Hablo el viejo Makarov con una voz autoritaria-**Si vas ahí solo te meterás en problemas, harás peligrar tu vida, deja que los oficiales hagan su trabajo, veras que todo saldrá bien-**Tras decir esto, la chica del cabello blanco solo se quedó en silencio

:::

En una bonita mansión, en una zona un poco más alejada de la ciudad, había un hombre en un escritorio, el cual llamo a uno de sus empleados, el Jude Heartfilia, un empresario de alto renombre, y por supuesto, el padre de nuestra querida rubia Lucy

**-Capricornio, mi hija aun no llega a casa, sé que esta con Leo, pero no me gusta que llegue tarde, has que venga lo más pronto posible-**Hablo el jefe al hombre frente a él, un hombre alto con un traje al igual que Loke, traía unos lentes oscuros pero su cara no podía distinguirse muy bien

**-Si, como usted ordene, hablare con Loke-**Tras decir esto y hacer una pequeña reverencia por respeto, salió de la habitación y saco un teléfono celular de uno de sus bolsillos, entonces escribió unos cuantos números en este, marco y comenzó a sonar, tardo un poco… pero contestaron

-_**¿Hola?-**_Se escuchó desde el otro lado-**Hola señor Loke, soy Capricornio, el señor Heartfilia está un poco molesto porque la señorita viene tarde… ¿Qué es eso que escucho?-**Hablo el hombre que se encontraba en la mansión Heartfilia, Loke dudo, algo ocultaba-_**Eh… si, lo que pasa es que los muchachos están viendo una película, ya no debe tardar, no te preocupes-**_Hablo Loke a través del teléfono-**Esta bien, intente no demorarse demasiado-**Colgó

Capricornio no era de las personas que dudaban de los demás, pero había algo oculto en todo esto, pero si Leo decía que todo estaba bien, debía estarlo, comenzó a caminar hasta salir de la mansión por la puerta principal, ahí los esperaría, el señor Heartfilia se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con Lucy, y era deber de ellos mantenerla a salvo

::

La pequeña casa de los Strauss era pánico total, Levy se encontraba atrás de un sillón, con sus ojos cerrados y manos en las orejas para no escuchar los disparos, Erza que era la mujer más "fuerte" que Natsu y Gray habían conocido, tenía la cara inundada de terror, de pronto por la ventana entro un objeto que cualquiera reconocería, ni tarde ni perezoso Gajeel se levantó de su lugar, tomo aquel pequeño objeto y lo volvió a lanzar por la ventana, iluminando los rostros de todos los presentes al detonar fuera de la casa

-**Geehee- **Se rio el chico de los cabellos negros con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca, pero no duro mucho porque rápido tuvo que lanzarse al suelo cuando más disparos inundaron la casa-**Malditos, cada vez se acercan más, tú el que viene con la rubia, has algo con esa arma**

Loke ignoro a Gajeel, ¿Qué estaba loco?, esto ocasiono que el tipo de las perforaciones se sintiera totalmente ignorado y se pusiera en posición fetal con un aura oscura sobre el-** Entonces, ¿se supone que Phantom está luchando con los traficantes de Eisenwald?-**Pregunto Loke y Elfman respondió de forma positiva con la cabeza, pero todos fueron atraídos por una bocina que escucharon por fuera

-"**Atención habitantes de Magnolia, Phantom Lord al habla, se les informa que se mantengan dentro de sus casas, a cualquiera que se le sorprenda en las calles se le abrirá fuego, atención habitantes de Magnolia…"-**Escucharon que la voz se iba alejando, se sintieron un poco aliviados, pero duro poco, porque escucharon otras voces por fuera de la casa, lo que ocasiono que Loke le quitara el seguro a su arma-**Revisa las casas, quizás los de Eisenwald se escondieron en alguna, si encuentras gente adentro mátalas**

Tras escuchar estas palabras escucharon como alguien en la puerta hacia un intento por abrirla girando la perilla, pero al tener seguro, esta comenzó a recibir golpes, y de una tercer y contundente patada divisaron a un grupo pasar por la puerta

-**¿Miren a quien nos encontramos aquí?**

**-¡Graaaaaaaaay!, ¡Graaaaaaay!, Juvia estaba muy preocupada-**Laxus fue interrumpido por una chica de piel clara, cabello azul y bellas curvas, que entro aplastando a todos en su camino hasta llegar al destino de su hombre amado

-**¿Juvia?-**Pregunto Gray que no le daba crédito a sus ojos- **¿Qué carajo haces aquí?**

**-Nos encontró a medio camino y no dejo de seguirnos-**Hablo el rubio que acababa de entrar, justo detrás de el entro Mirajane-**Y ella casi nos mata por no venir por ustedes, así que muévanse**

La mayor de los Strauss llego rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, abrazándolos como si llevara años de no haberlos visto, pronto se dio cuenta de las heridas de Elfman, al cual ayudo a levantarse a pesar de "**Ser ayudado por una mujer no es de hombres"**, de pronto una bomba incendiaria entro por la ventana, comenzando a quemar la casa, Mirajane sin dudar ni un segundo los guio a través de la casa hasta que llegaron al baño, ahí movió el lavamanos mostrando una salida secreta, a la cual comenzaron a entrar, antes de que todos lo hicieran, Lisanna volteo atrás, había algo que había olvidado, un tesoro personal, una fotografía donde salían ellos 3, quizás ella tendría algunos 10 años, sus padres aún estaban vivos y felices, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar

-**¿Qué haces Lisanna?, andando, es peligroso quedarse más tiempo-**Decía Erza al ver como la peliblanca iba en dirección al fuego

-**¡No!, no puedo abandonar esta casa, todos nuestros recuerdos… no dejare que se vayan así como así-**En un intento vago por apagar el fuego, intento llenar algunos recipientes con agua, pero ella misma sabía que no sería suficiente, tomo el marco y se aferró a él, en ese momento Erza la tomo del cuello de su ropa y la arrastro por el pasadizo que Mirajane había revelado

-**¡El trabajo!-**Haciendo gala de una impresionante velocidad, Levy tomo las hojas que llevaban escritas y se adentró por aquel agujero en la pared

Después de recorrer unos metros en la oscuridad, llegaron al final de aquel pasillo, donde a las afueras se encontraron con el viejo Makarov en una gran camioneta, donde todos se subieron para partir de ahí, los 3 Strauss solo observaron cómo su casa ardía en llamas, toda su vida habían vivido ahí… y ahora, tenían que decirle _Adiós…_

En pocos minutos, que para ellos habían parecido horas, llegaron a la tienda de Makarov, donde todos entraron al lugar rápidamente una vez que habían abandonado el automóvil, dentro del lugar, que aún tenía la televisión encendida, las lágrimas de todos lo que habían vivido aquella situación no se hicieron esperar, Loke se acercó al viejo

**-Imagino que fue por las noticias como se enteraron de la situación-**Pregunto el joven guardaespaldas de los Heartfilia, Makarov asintió con la cabeza

**-En un principio no íbamos a ir, pero Mira tenía fuertes razones para hacerlo, además que dijo que nos golpearía si no la acompañábamos-**Menciono Makarov con una nerviosa sonrisa, que le saco una risita a más de uno de los presentes al ver a los 3 Strauss abrazados-**Es lamentable hasta donde ha llegado esta ciudad**

**-¡Viejo!-**Grito Natsu levantando la mano-**¿Podrías explicar que es lo que está pasando?-**Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y voltearon a ver a Makarov-**Fue aterrador, cada vez son más evidentes-**Esta vez fue Levy la que hablo-**Geehee, descuida enana, son cosas que en esta ciudad terminan pasando-**Ahora Gajeel hablaba

**-Bueno, es obvio que todos tenemos algún ligero conocimiento sobre lo que acontece en esta ciudad, la verdad es que debido a que la policía local es una completa basura-**El viejo dijo esto haciendo una pequeña pausa-**El gobierno decidió poner recompensas por las distintas pandillas que están infringiendo la ley, Phantom Lord es uno de los más grandes, y debido a lo altas que son las recompensas, parece ser que es un buen negocio, Eisenwald es uno de los grupos más buscados después de un atentado que hicieron en contra de unos políticos, quizás por eso Phantom llevo a gran cantidad de soldados y armamento en su búsqueda. Hagan bien su trabajo o no, al final son las personas las que más sufrimos en el fuego cruzado**

**-He sabido algo como eso, Lyon trabaja para los Lamia Scale-**Todos voltearon a ver a Gray cuando menciono estas palabras-**Pero tampoco se demasiado**

**-Gray, Juvia estaba tan preocupada…-**Decía esto mientras la chica intentaba abrazarlo, pero Gray se hacia el difícil

-**Ya es un poco tarde, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, pueden quedarse en nuestra casa mientras todo esto pasa-**Dijo Makarov, a lo cual los 3 se lanzaron sobre el para abrazarlo-**Yo llevare a los chicos a su casa, no puedo dejar que se vaya solos-**Menciono Loke invitando a todos a subir al auto, cosa que solo unos pocos aceptaron

:::

Natsu era un chico poco ordinario, ¿Qué más se podría decir del joven del cabello rosa?, muchas cosas seguro, el disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, todos los días, como en el día de hoy, se convertía en una aventura, donde ponían a prueba su vida, como si de una película se tratase, desde muy joven disfrutaba meterse en problemas, poner a prueba sus habilidades con sus demás amigos, digamos que ha vivido de forma feliz, su momento favorito del día era llegar a casa y ser recibido…

-¡**Aye!**-Escucho al entrar en su casa, desde un sillón un pequeño niño de piel clara y cabello azul claro, que no rebasaría los 8 años de edad salto sobre Natsu, dándole un fuerte abrazo-**Al fin llegas Natsu, pensé que no ya no te miraría nunca más-**Soltaba el pequeño, un rio de lágrimas, ahogadas por el ruido que hacia su nariz al estar llorando, el clásico: Snif, Snif

**-Ya estoy aquí, Happy, sabes que nunca te dejare solo-**Poniendo al niño en el suelo-**Ya es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?, mañana debes ir a la escuela**

**-Es lo que yo le dije-**Hablo un hombre saliendo de la cocina-**Dijo que no se dormiría hasta que llegaras, Happy, ¿Por qué no llevas a Natsu para que pueda cenar?**

**-¡Aye Sir!-**Tras gritar esto con el puño muy arriba, el pequeño tomo a Natsu de la mano para llevarlo a la cocina para que pudiera comer, la cena estaba caliente, justo como a Natsu le gustaba-**Hasta mañana Natsu, hasta mañana papá viejo-**Tras decir esto, el más pequeño se fue a dormir

**-¿Desde cuándo me llama viejo?-**Pregunto el más grande con los ojos de plato-**Espero que no le estés enseñando cosas malas, que ya sabes cómo te va-**Tras decir esto, tomo a Natsu de la cabeza azotándolo contra el plato en un impulso-**Eh… eh… lo siento, no me pude contener**

**-Descuida Gildarts, ¡estoy encendido!-**Lanzándole un golpe a este, que Gildarts, el hombre del cabello naranja y la barba, ambos rieron

-**Sabes que puedes llamarme papá, Natsu, no te pasara nada si me tienes un poco de respeto-**Dijo este tomando asiento en uno de los sofá de la sala, Natsu solo sonrió con alegría, para que ambos nuevamente rieran felices

:::

Por otro lado, Gray se podría decir es el mejor amigo y a la vez el más grande rival que había tenido Natsu desde muy pequeños, hasta que claro, Gajeel apareció para unirse al trio de los problemas, Gray Fullbuster constantemente reta a su amigo de cabello rosa a cualquier competencia que se les pudiera ocurrir, no solo de fuerza, ver quien come más, ver quien toma más agua, ver quien soporta más la respiración o incluso ver quien respira más rápido, muchas cosas eran felicidad para Gray, incluso una bella chica estaba loca por él, pero quizás no era suficiente para este chico, quizás faltaba algo mas

-**Ya estoy en casa-**Dijo en voz alta una vez que atravesó el marco de la puerta, él vivía en una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, incluso no era una casa como tal, era un apartamento en un edificio, el lugar era un poco más grande que la casa de los 3 Strauss, pero solo eso, estaba medianamente amueblado, de pronto una sombra se asomó a la puerta para reconocer a Gray

**-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí-**Hablo un joven alto de cabello blanco, con los ojos un poco rasgados, llevaba un traje de combate, como los que seguramente los miembros de Phantom Lord llevarían-**Necesito que cuides de mamá, Ultear tiene un importante examen mañana y yo tengo que ir a trabajar**

**-Cl…claro-**Tras contestar, Lyon, el hermano mayor de Gray salió por la puerta, entonces el chico del cabello oscuro la cerró y se adentró más a la casa, para encontrarse con otra figura dentro de una habitación

-**Qué bueno que llegaste, ya me canse de cuidar de nuestra madre, mañana tengo cosas importantes que hacer, es tu turno-**Ultear, la hermana mayor, de largo cabello oscuro y de mirada profunda se levantó de su lugar, el cual fue ocupado por Gray

**-Ya estoy aquí Ur, ya estoy aquí… madre-**Al ver al mujer que estaba acostada, cambiando el trapo que tenía en la frente por otro más frio, se encontraba la madre de los 3, se podría decir que Ultear era el retrato de su madre, solo que esta lleva el cabello mucho más corto

Gray vivía una vida feliz, pero lamentablemente desde hace unos meses, su madre: Ur, fue víctima de una rara enfermedad, por lo que desde entonces pocas veces se encuentra despierta, y debe tomar mucho reposo, debido a que ella ya no podría trabajar, los 3 se vieron en la necesidad de buscar una solución, Ultear la más grande de los 3, se negó rotundamente a abandonar sus estudios, estaba a punto de terminarlos, tanto a Ur como a Lyon y Gray les pareció lo correcto, puesto que cuando ella consiguiera un buen empleo una vez que se graduara, les iría mejor, después de ella iba Lyon el cual acababa de terminar la preparatoria en ese entonces, considero que lo mejor era que el trabajara, y para que Gray no se viera en la necesidad de hacerlo, se aventuró a entrar en las filas del grupo de batalla de Lamia Scale, la paga era bastante buena, les alcanzaría para vivir y para comprar las medicinas de Ur, el prometió que solo sería mientras que su madre se recuperaba, se lo prometió a ella, y hasta ese día el seguirá trayendo el pan a la casa, por estas razones Gray intentaba comportarse lo mejor posible en casa, haría lo mejor que pudiera por su madre, ella los necesitaba ahora

-**Qué bueno que llegaste… Gray-**Sonrió Ur al ver a su hijo menor sano y salvo

:::

Los 3 Strauss se acomodaron rápidamente en la casa de Makarov, era una casa en extremo grande, supusieron que un viejo pensionado podría darse ese tipo de lujos, Mirajane y Lisanna compartieron habitación mientras que Elfman tomo una propia, los 5 cenaron tranquilamente (Makarov, Laxus, Mirajane, Lisanna y Elfman), y posteriormente tomaron un baño y todos a dormir

Llegada la media noche, quizás la una o dos de la mañana, una sombra se movía a través de la casa hacia la puerta, cuando comenzó a abrirla

-**¿A dónde crees que vas mocosa?-**Lisanna había sido descubierta, volteo y se encontró con la imponente figura de Laxus detrás de ella cruzado de brazos, llevaba su característica gabardina, quizás por el frio de la noche-**Responde**

**-¿Acaso me escuchaste?-**Pregunto la de la mirada azul, el rubio solo sonrió con arrogancia-**Pienso ir a mi casa, no puedo dejarla así como así, aún debe de haber muchas cosas que puedo salvar… mis recuerdos… todos mis recuerdos**

**-Todos tus recuerdos ahora son basura**-Interrumpió Laxus a la chica, la cual estaba al borde del llanto, maldita sea, si Mirajane o incluso el viejo Makarov, se enteraran que la hizo llorar, aun cuando él les dijera que ella intento escapar, ¡lo matarían!-**Te aconsejaría crear nuevos recuerdos, pero como sé que aun así escaparas, tendré que ir contigo**

La chica solo sonrió y ambos partieron del lugar en busca de una nueva aventura, ¿Qué les depararía la oscuridad de la noche?, nadie iba a saberlo, ellos pensaban que nadie los había visto, ¿o sí?

:::

Siguiendo un poco con las presentaciones, Gajeel era otro tipo de los que hacía falta contar su historia, jamás le ha dicho que no a una pelea, gusta de meterse en problemas y de retar a Gray y Natsu en todo lo que sea posible, durante un tiempo intento convertirse en estrella de Rock, pero quizás se dio cuenta de que cantar y tocar la guitarra, por el momento no era lo suyo, ¿su momento favorito del día?, quizás no lo tenía, para el todos los días eran distintos, habría días que no llegaría a su casa y otros que lo haría muy tarde, esta actitud solo podría molestarle a una persona

-**Llegas tarde, estuve preocupado-**Hablo una imponente voz una vez que Gajeel abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba oscura, solo una lámpara encendida-**Pensé que tendría que olvidarme de ti, ¿sabes lo que haría si fuera tu padre?**

**-Yo no sería tu hijo Lily, Geehee-**Sonrió Gajeel, entonces el hombre frente a él se levantó de su lugar, era un hombre de cabello negro y piel morena, solo su presencia imponía respeto

-**Pero soy tu hermano mayor Gajeel, y no me gusta la actitud que estas tomando, desde **_**aquello-**_Lily como le decía su hermano menor, Pantherlily como le dicen todos los demás, es un maestro de primaria, lleva los valores y la ética escritos encima, cosa que quiere transmitir a su hermano, pero que este se resiste una y otra vez a aceptar

-**No lo digas, y discúlpame Lily, pero me siento abrumado por lo que paso hoy, me iré a dormir-**La casa de Lily y Gajeel se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la ciudad, era una casa más bien pequeña en comparación a la de los demás, pero era suficiente para ellos 2, la casa esta medianamente amueblada, seguramente ninguno de los 2 pasa ahí la mayor parte del día

-**Espera, ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?-**

**-No-**Se encerró en su cuarto poniendo la música a todo volumen, mientras Lily se disponía a lavar el uniforme a Gajeel, él sabía que lo estaba descuidando, ¿pero en qué medida?, debía buscar ayuda al respecto, tampoco podría descuidar a sus pequeños alumnos con problemas familiares, quizás si obtuviera un mejor trabajo, las cosas serían distintas

:::

Cerca de la ahora quemada casa de los Strauss, un contingente de soldados se reunió en una pequeña plaza que se encontraba cerca de ahí, en ese lugar un hombre de extraña apariencia y pronunciado bigote se reunió con lo que parecían ser sus subordinados

-**Maestro José, los miembros más importantes de Eisenwald escaparon, solo pudimos capturar a algunos cuantos-**Decía un soldado con sumo respeto hacia el que parecía ser su jefe

**-De acuerdo, quiero que los interroguen y después los maten, no quiero testigo alguno-**Tras decir esto, se subió a un helicóptero y se marchó del lugar, mientras que a lo lejos los hombres divisaron a una cabellera blanca, alguien estaba en problemas…

-Fin, Capitulo 2-


	3. Capítulo 3: Por Aquellos Que Perdemos

**Gracias por el primer Review, Guest, ojala tuvieras un nombre para agradecerte el apoyo, espero mejorar a lo largo de los capítulos, al igual que disfruten este**

**:::**

**La FT**

**Capítulo 3: Por Aquellos Que Perdemos**

Era una noche fría, de esas cuando el invierno apenas comienza, muchos esperaban la Navidad con ansias, otros simplemente esperaban vivir un día más, Lyon durante mucho tiempo había maldecido su suerte, no sabía porque, había algo, una cosa… que siempre estaba ahí, incomodándolo…

-**Lyon~, ¡todo puede resolverse con **_**Amor**_**!-**Decía una hermosa chica de rosada y larga cabellera, con los ojos iluminados, al chico del blanco cabello

-**Es bueno saberlo Sherry, pero… ¡mejor dilo cuando escapemos de aquí!-**Gritaba un molesto Lyon huyendo de los disparos de Phantom, junto a él iban otras 4 personas, quizás su pequeño escuadrón, probablemente no iban preparados para el combate

-**Esto es muy extraño-**Mencionaba un alto hombre calvo, con una prominente barba-**Se supone que está prohibido que los grupos de combate luchen entre ellos**

**-¡Somos de Lamia Scale idiotas de Phantom!-**Gritaba otro del grupo, un sujeto muy extraño, tenía facciones como de… ¿perro?-**¡Ooon!**

El pequeño grupo de Lamia Scale, doblo por algunas calles intentando perder a sus atacantes, giraron en varios callejones, cruzaron algunas puertas y ventanas para perderlos, pero no había sido suficientes, sus perseguidores no desistían, eso era malo

:::

**-¿Encontraste algo?, será mejor que te apresures mocosa-**Decía Laxus mientras removía algunos escombros de la casa para que la pequeña chica del cabello blanco, pudiera buscar, llevaba ya consigo una mochila con muchas cosas, pero seguramente no eran suficientes, nunca lo serian….

-**Sí, creo que ya buscamos por todos lados-**Mientras revisaba algunas cajas, no quería dejar nada atrás, quería aferrarse a los recuerdos-**¿Sabes?, a veces me pregunto que vio Mira en ti pero, a veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué dejaron de salir?**

**-Eso no te incumbe, metete en tus cosas-**Se limitó a decir el nieto de Makarov

**-Anda, no seas así, Mirajane es mi hermana, es obvio que me interesa-**Decía la más chica de los Strauss semi sonrojada, era obvio que estaba interesada en los rollos amorosos de su hermana mayor-**Vamos, dime**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste de intercambio en ese colegio en Edoras?, ¿3 años?-**A lo que la chica del cabello blanco asintió con la cabeza-**Pues no intentes llegar y pretender saberlo todo, hay algunas cosas que es mejor se queden así, si ya terminaste de juntar tus cosas, es hora de irnos**

-**¡El del cabello blanco allá esta!**-Grito uno de los soldados de Phantom apuntando hacia la ventana donde se podía apreciar a la más pequeña de los Strauss, pero fue rápidamente apartada por Laxus, el cual mantuvo su mano en la boca de ella para que no emitiera sonido alguno, puesto que ni lentos ni perezosos, Phantom había entrado a la casa destruida

-**Estoy seguro que los vi por aquí-**Era uno, seguramente se había separado del grupo, parecía no haberlos visto-**¿mmm?**

Se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban escondidos, los iban a descubrir, ambos lo sabían, así que utilizando el ataque sorpresa, el nieto de Makarov salto sobre el sujeto de Phantom, tomándolo del arma y lanzándose ambos al suelo, Laxus intentaba aplastarle el cuello con el arma de este tipo, pero por la fuerza imprimida por ambos bandos, esta salió volando, Lisanna solo observaba

**-Ahora que ya nos viste, no puedo permitir que salgas de aquí-**Menciono Laxus a aquel hombre, mientras se quitaba la gabardina, la pelea era inminente-**Chica, será mejor que te vayas-**Esto último dirigiéndose a Lisanna

**-Van a venir conmigo, pero no se preocupen, su muerte no será dolorosa-**Ambos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron uno sobre el otro, pero este hizo gala de aquel dicho _"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale",_ puesto que de la bota saco un cuchillo

Laxus Dreyar, hacía gala de toda su fuerza para que aquel objeto afilado no se introdujera en su corazón, con el antebrazo detenía la carga del soldado de Phantom, Lisanna miraba aterrada la escena

-**¡Te estoy diciendo que corras carajo!-**Gritaba de forma desesperada, Lisanna estaba congelada, sus piernas temblaban

**-La-Laxus-**Decía Lisanna al borde de las lágrimas

:::

Lyon y su grupo se habían resguardado en una de las casas vacías, debían reformular la estrategia, tenían a los sujetos de Phantom encima, se suponía que solo iban a reconocer el lugar, nada más, no decía que las balas irían tras ellos

-**Bien, parece que estamos seguros-**Decía aquel hombre calvo y barba, mientras descansaba su arma aun lado de él, todos los demás lo imitaban y se sentaban en círculo-**Me alegra compañeros, que todos estemos bien**

**-De acuerdo Jura, si se supone que están prohibidos los enfrentamientos entre los grupos de batalla, ¿Qué hacían los Phantom disparándonos?-**Preguntaba un Lyon muy molesto, no era la primera vez que le disparaban, pues las otras veces habían sido delincuentes no los mismos que quieren aplicar la justicia, ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los papeles?

Jura Neekis hasta hace poco era uno de los 10 Generales del ejército de Fiore, después de su retiro y para no romper la rutina, se unió a las filas de Lamia Scale donde rápidamente formo fama y respeto, él era el encargado del escuadrón donde Lyon era miembro, demasiado peculiar para su gusto, pero bien preparado

**-No lo sé compañero Lyon, es justo como la jefa lo sospechaba, la gente de Phantom Lord está metida en algo, y no quieren dejar algún testigo, por eso nos persiguieron, compañero Yuka deberías mandar el mensaje a la base de operaciones-**Dicto aquel hombre a su subordinado más bajo de estatura y cabello azul oscuro, pero con unas cejas que para que les cuento, Rock Lee se le quedaba corto

**-Me gustaría hacerlo señor Jura, pero le dispararon al radio, estamos incomunicados-**Diciendo esto mientras mostraba la caja que llevaba en la espalda

-**¡Maldito enano!**-Gritaba Toby-**Cuidar ese radio era tu única misión, ¡oooon!-**Renegando dando pequeños pisotones al suelo, pero todos lo ignoraron, la situación era demasiado critica, y este sujeto que no entendía la situación

-**Debemos concentrarnos en escapar de aquí, parece que nos dejaron de seguir, aprovechemos eso-**Lyon no pudo continuar porque escucharon unos pasos fuera de la casa, asomaron su vista por la ventana, y ahí la vieron, a Lisanna esposada llevada a rastras por el soldado de Phantom Lord, el grupo se acercó a escuchar, cuando este par se encontró con el resto de los soldados

-**Ya nos estábamos cansando de buscarla-**Dijo un miembro de Phantom al ver que su compañero había capturado a la persona de cabello blanco que habían estado persiguiendo-**El camión está a la vuelta, llévala con los demás, seguramente tienen muchas cosas que decir al respecto**

Tanto la rehén como el secuestrador caminaron hacia el lugar indicado, pero una puerta abierta representaba problemas, cuando ambos pasaron por ahí, los miembros de Lamia Scale tomaron a ambos, Sherry intentaba liberar a Lisanna mientras que Toby, Lyon, Jura y Yuka, intentaban someter al miembro de Phantom Lord, pero no contaban con la fuerza de este, y es que de 1 patada dejo fuera de juego tanto al chaparrito de las cejas como a su ruidoso amigo

-**Esperen, esperen-**Decía Lisanna intentando apartarlos, al ver a Toby y Yuka en K.O.-**Esta bien, el viene conmigo, se puso la ropa de uno de ellos para pasar desapercibidos-**Decía Lisanna al borde de la locura moviendo los brazos de aquí para allá

**-Y todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien-**Mencionaba el rubio mientras se quitaba el casco de los Phantom-**Me deshice de uno de ellos hace un rato, pensábamos que así pasaríamos desapercibidos, pero al parecer no, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, su ropa es distinta a la de estos tipos**

**-Lo lamentamos-**Se disculpaba Jura formalmente-**Pero ahora que tiene esa ropa, podemos sacarle provecho…**

**:::**

Después de una corta presentación, donde Laxus y Lisanna reconocieron al hermano de Gray, formularon un plan sencillo, Laxus iría disfrazado como soldado de Phantom, y llevaría al grupo como prisioneros, con suerte se tragarían la farsa y además de escapar, podrían liberar a los demás rehenes que Phantom Lord había capturado, rápidamente llegaron al vehículo donde estaban

-**Vaya, parece que llevas un botín grande-**Decía con un tono divertido uno de los soldados de Phantom dejándolos pasar, pero todo iba demasiado bien, y eso era extraño, a lo lejos escucharon gritar al resto de los soldados de Phantom Lord

-**¡Uno de los nuestros esta tirado aquí sin su uniforme!, ¡hay un impostor!-**

El soldado frente a ellos sin duda comenzó a sospechar, uno solo de ellos, haber atrapado a tantos tipos, mmm…. Era bastante interesante –**No me dijiste tu nombre ni el número de tu placa-**Eso sin duda significaba problemas

Jura en un rápido movimiento noqueo de un cabezazo a ese sujeto que rápidamente cayó al suelo en categoría de costal, rápidamente todos subieron al camión donde yacían las demás personas capturaron y huyeron bajo una lluvia de balas, protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche

Sin duda alguna todas las personas que estaban dentro de dicho vehículo estaban aterradas, seguro que la mayoría eran desconocidos para nuestros protagonistas, pero a Jura hubo uno que le llamo la atención, un joven de cabello azul… se le figuró haberlo visto de antes, pero lo ignoro completamente, cuando pasados unos minutos pararon en una amplia calle, donde las personas capturadas fueron liberadas y cada quien tomo su rumbo, intentando olvidar lo sucedido aquella noche

Lisanna y Laxus seguramente jamás olvidarían lo acontecido esa noche, a pesar de que casi perdían sus vidas al ir a ese lugar, la misión había sido todo un éxito para la chica, su mochila estaba llena de cosas de su antigua casa que seguramente adornarían su vida, y harían felices a sus hermanos una vez que la vieran, pero no contaron con una cosa

-**Mmmm…. Espero se hayan divertido en su paseo nocturno-**Era Makarov, tenía cara de pocos amigos, ambos tragaron saliva pesadamente cuando lo vieron, el viejo estaba enojado la mayoría del tiempo, pero en esta ocasión, sí que daba terror-**En serio, ¿se divirtieron?, Laxus sabes que no puedes sacar a pasear a la hermana de Mirajane, ella te mataría si se enterara-**Cambiando su semblante totalmente, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa pícara en su cara

-**Tranquilo anciano, yo solo me la encontré cuando fui a tirar la basura, maldición-**Contestaba el nieto, quizás Lisanna no lo sabía, pero Laxus siempre tuvo en cuenta eso, y es que su abuelo era difícil de engañar, a pesar de su edad

-**Yo solo fui a despejarme un poco-**Contesto Lisanna con una sonrisa

**-Bueno, bueno, yo solo vine por un poco de agua, buenas noches-**Una vez que Makarov se dio vuelta, los observo por el rabillo del ojo, él era viejo si, por lo tanto era obvio que no había nacido ayer – **(Laxus jamás sacaba la basura para que el recolector se la llevara, y Lisanna salió a despejarse con una mochila, además ambos estaban muy sucios… mmm… la moda de estos jóvenes)-**Pensó el viejo para no darle más vueltas al asunto, mañana pensaría con mas claridad

:::

Pantherlily llevaba una vida casi tranquila con su hermano menor, ambos habían crecido en un orfanato, si bien Gajeel no alcanzo a conocer a sus padres, Lily sí que lo hizo, no había día en que no se lamentara que su hermano menor haya crecido en esas condiciones, sabía que no podía hacer algo para cambiar el pasado, por esta razón decidió convertirse en maestro, para poder instruir a los más pequeños, que lleven una vida de bien, que no caigan en malas compañías, y sobre todo, que jamás echen en falta cualquier carencia de su vida, Lily no era un gran pensador, pero tenía sus momentos de inspiración, pero este fui interrumpido por nada más que…

-**¡Aye!, Hola maestro Lily-**Era Happy, hermano de Natsu y alumno de Pantherlily, este pequeño de cabello azul iba acompañado por su padre, Gildarts, como todo el tiempo

-**¿Ah?, Hola Happy, señor Gildarts, buenos días a los dos-**Saludo el maestro de forma respetuosa

-**Buenos días profesor Pantherlily, aquí esta Happy, recuerde lo que dijimos, si no se comporta tiene mi permiso para darle una buena paliza-**Si, ese era Gildarts, si bien, Lily sabía que el padre de Natsu y Happy estaba bromeando, nunca se sintió cómodo con esa "libertad" que el hombre del cabello rojo-anaranjado le había dado, simplemente lo observó alejarse mientras se reía a mas no poder, pero su vista fue bloqueada cuando un segundo par entro al salón de clases

-**Buenos días, profesor Pantherlily-**Saludó una pequeña niña, con un vestido rosa, muy educada la pequeña, iba acompañada por otra persona

-**Buenos días Charle-**Saludó a la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, mientras observaba a aquel joven, un joven de cabello azul y una marca bastante distintiva cerca de su ojo-**Tu eres… Mystogan-**Mencionó sorprendido

**-Vaya, eres la única persona que no me confunde con mi hermano ¿Quién diría que aquí nos volveríamos a encontrar?, Pantherlily-**Saludo aquel muchacho con cierta educación-**Parece que nuestros días de escuela fueron ayer, ¿así que eres el profesor de mi hermanita?**

Lily y Mystogan tenían su historia, ambos habían cursado la misma secundaria y la misma preparatoria, aunque Lily era unos grados más grande. Esta amistad comenzó un día que a este chico de cabello azul estaba siendo golpeado por un grupo de mala muerte, Lily lo encontró y lo defendió, aunque los 2 resultaron golpeados, desde entonces se hicieron amigos, creo que fue otra de las razones por las que este peculiar profesor había practicado artes marciales

Una vez que Mystogan se retiró, miro a su clase como todos los días, sin duda alguna la primaria Exceed tenía alumnos muy peculiares, lamentablemente todos estaban en su clase, esta era muy numerosa, pero Pantherlily siempre tenía en mente a cierto grupo de niños que destacaba por sobre los demás, ya fuera por su intelecto, sus modales, o sus travesuras

:::

-**¡¿CÓMO QUE ESCAPO?!-**Gritaba un hombre sentado en una especie de trono, al final de un enorme salón, frente a él, muchos soldados de rodillas-**¿COMÓ ES POSIBLE?, ¡¿SABEN LO PELIGROSO QUE ES?!**

**-Discúlpenos maestro José, no estábamos preparado para eso, fuimos sorprendidos por unos sujetos, no lo podemos encontrar-**Decía uno de ellos, el cual recibió una fuerte patada que lo hizo volar hasta el otro lado del salón

**-¡NO ME IMPORTA COMO!, HAGANLO APARECER Y ATRAPENLO-**

:::

Pasaron algunos días y el pequeño grupo que había tenido la más emocionante y terrible aventura en toda su vida, había llegado a la escuela, Natsu, Lisanna y los demás ya estaban en clase, jamás lo olvidarían.

-**Bueno, Mirajane, Laxus y el anciano se quedaran con Elfman en el hospital-**Decía Erza a los demás, era un alivio que podían contar con ellos

-**Lo de ayer fue horrible, pero lo bueno que todo salió bi-**Pero Lucy no pudo seguir hablando, pues fue interrumpida por una linda chica de cabello azulado que llevaba recogido dicho cabello con un listón naranja

-**Muchachos, ¿no han visto a Gajeel?-**Preguntó, error, pues los demás la miraban con una sonrisa pícara, cosa que hizo que se ruborizara-**Es qu-que no lo he visto desde ayer, y pues algunas personas no vinieron ahora, ¿estará enfermo?**

**-Ese cabeza de metal debe de andar por ahí-**Contestó Natsu, la ironía es que él era la peor persona para hablar de esa manera tan despectiva de una persona, ¿Qué el muchacho no se conocía así mismo?

El día transcurrió bastante tranquilo, las clases de ese día habían terminado, y los amigos de la _pandilla _iban con la intención de visitar a Elfman en el hospital.

**-Así es Lucy, comencé a escribir una novela, así como tú, veras que la mía quedara mejor-**Decía Levy levantando su mano derecha en alto

-**Me alegro Levy, pero sabes que no me dejare-**Contesto su rubia amiga, haciendo soltar risas en el grupo

-**Oye Lucy, ¿no te sientes insegura sin Loke aquí?-**Pregunto tímidamente Wendy a su compañera y amiga

-**Claro que no, por fin convencí a mi padre que no lo necesitaba, además dijo que se iría el fin de semana con su novia Aries a la playa, se merece las vacaciones-**

Pero toda charla fue interrumpida cuando por la espalda, un grupo de hombres empujo a Levy haciéndola caer al suelo, Jet y Droy, amigos del grupo, un joven delgado de cabello naranja atado en cola, y un moreno gordito respectivamente, fueron a ayudar a su amiga

-**Oye imbécil, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-**Hablo Jet, pero parece ser que su cerebro no proceso a tiempo las imágenes, pues frente a él había un grupo de soldados de Phantom Lord, armados, enmascarados

-**Cuidado con lo que dices idiota-**Todos se quedaron inmóviles, esos hombres simplemente observaban, buscando algo o a alguien, hasta que la encontraron-**Wendy, tu vendrás con nosotros**

Los hombres avanzaron un poco, pero todos los presentes se pusieron frente a Wendy para protegerla, no sabían que querían con ella, pero no permitirían que le hicieran daño, a excepción de Levy que estaba en el suelo, y de Droy y Jet que ayudaban a levantarla

-**Sera mejor que no nos reten-**Dándole una patada a los 3 más cercanos que tenía enfrente, Jet y Droy volaron unos pocos metros, pero Levy se quedó ahí, intentando incorporarse, pero fue inútil, uno de ellos piso su mano derecha, Levy no pudo evitar gritar, seguramente le había roto la mano

-**¡YA BASTA!-**Grito Wendy desde atrás al borde de las lágrimas, no quería ver sufrir a nadie por su culpa, comenzó a avanzar pero la mano de Lucy que le tomo el brazo le impidió seguir avanzando-**No, déjame, no quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa, si ellos quieren llevarme esta bien, pero ya no le hagan daño a Levy, por favor**

Los Phantom no esperaron más, y tomaron a Wendy, Lucy no quería soltarla, decidieron llevarse a ambas

-**Llévense a las 2, no importa-**Levantando el pie para liberar la mano de Levy, para posteriormente propinarle una patada en el estómago, Natsu no pudo soportar la furia, se lanzo sobre el

-**¡MALDITO!-**

**-Sera mejor que no te muevas-**Le apunto con una pistola, eso detuvo la carga del joven del rosa cabello-**No quiero dispararte, da un paso para atrás**

**-No crean que esto se quedara aquí-**Rugió furica la chica del cabello escarlata, Erza no podía seguir viendo semejante masacre

-**Oh no, claro que no, pueden ir y decirle a quien sea, somos el grupo de batalla al que más confianza le tiene el gobierno, sin duda alguna harán algo contra nosotros, Gihi- **Después de eso se fueron en una camioneta, llevándose tanto a Lucy como a Wendy

Rápidamente ayudaron a sus 3 amigos a levantarse, Levy no podía dejar de soltar lágrimas ahogadas, mientras miraba su mano

-**Mi mano, no la puedo mover, snif, me duele mucho-**Mientras los demás ayudaban a levantarla

-**Esperen, escucharon su risa…-**Dijo un desconcertado Natsu, todos asentaron con la cabeza, era el, no había duda-**El… le hizo esto a Levy**

**-Y secuestro a Lucy y a Wendy…-**Menciono aún más enojada su pelirroja amiga

**-Continuara-**

**Si les gusta Fairy Tail, los invito a que se unan**

huntersoul. foros. ws /index. php

Solo quiten los espacios, Saludos!


	4. Capítulo 4: Jamás lo espere de ti

**Antes de comenzar creo que hay que aclarar un poco la cuestión de las edades, creo que es algo que debí haber aclarado desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca**

**Makarov, Gildarts, Macao, Wakaba, etc. los más viejos, tienen la edad que tienen en la serie, con ellos no hay problema**

**El rango de edades de Mystogan, Pantherlily, Laxus, Mirajane, Ultear etc., tienen edades entre los 27 y 25 años**

**El rango de edades de Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen (Los Raijinshuu), Elfman, Lyon, tienen edades entre 21 y 23 años**

**El rango de edades de Natsu, Gajeel, Erza y la pandilla, hablamos de Gray, Lisanna, Lucy, Wendy, Jet, Droy, etc. Tienen edades entre 17 y 19 años**

**Al final, los más pequeños, hablamos de los Exceed, tienen edades que no rebasan los 8 años **

**Muchas gracias por los Review ****rijeayko y bip, espero disfruten la historia y más review lleguen mientras esta avanza**

**Saludos**

**Capítulo 4: Jamás lo espere de ti**

Todos los compañeros de clases se encontraban en una habitación en el hospital, y eso no era nada raro, la idea original era ir a visitar a Elfman que ya llevaba varios días hospitalizado por las múltiples heridas que noches atrás le habían sido causadas, pero como da vueltas la vida o si señor, y es que al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una segunda cama, en esta se encontraba nuestra querida chica de mirada inocente y cabello azul, que horas atrás había sido atacada.

Y si, ahora tenía el brazo derecho enyesado, y llevaba vendadas varias partes de su cuerpo, como su otro brazo, una pierna, una más en la frente, que ahora está vendaba se encargaba de acomodarle el cabello, bueno, es que de lo perdido lo ganado, darle una segunda función a esa venda no estaba nada mal.

Las cosas no estarían tan mal si no fuera por el hecho de que ahora tanto Wendy como Lucy estaban en las manos de aquellos hombres de Phantom Lord, ¿para que las querían?, ¿Por qué ellas?, Erza se preguntaba muchas cosas al observar a sus 2 amigos hospitalizados, y aún más al ver todas las caras de preocupación de los presentes, había algo escondido, algo muy oscuro…

**-¡ESOS IDIOTAAAAS!**-Gritaba Makarov a más no poder, mientras Laxus y Natsu intentaban detenerlo, pues quien sabe que sería capaz de hacer, ya estaba viejo, podría cometer una locura

**-Señor Dreyar, por favor cálmese, recuerde que es un hospital-**Sonreía Mirajane de forma cálida, cerrando los ojos, sin duda alguna ella también estaba furiosa, pero estaba claro que no llegarían a nada si simplemente hacían las cosas guiados por ese enojo, al parecer Makarov se tranquilizó un poco, se paró en una de las sillas y se dirigió al grupo de Natsu y Erza que acababan de llegar

-**¿Tienen alguna idea de quienes eran o que querían con Lucy o Wendy?-**Pregunto el viejo de manera calmada, pero sin duda alguna la molestia en su voz era muy evidente, todos se pusieron a pensar, pero fue Erza la que tomo la palabra

-**Que eran de Phantom Lord era obvio, pero no nos dieron explicaciones… simplemente se la llevaron, pero uno de ellos… una risa-**Erza estaba pensativa atando cabos, sabía que era peligroso precipitarse, pero no había de otra, nadie se reía como el, quizás tenían algo

Jet y Droy estaban sentados al lado de la cama de su querida amiga de la infancia, a pesar de que ella constantemente los rechazaba cuando le hacían alguna proposición que iba más allá de una linda amistad, ellos jamás la dejarían sola, menos en este momento

**-¿Te sientes bien Levy?- **Pregunto Droy mientras se comía una hamburguesa y se tomaba una soda, Levy sonreía débilmente, no quería parecer triste, no quería preocupar a nadie, quería parecer fuerte

-**Si, no se preocupen, ya no me duele, solo que dejare de escribir mi novela por un tiempo-**Mientras veía su mano enyesada, se había fracturado en varias partes, pero se recuperaría, tenía solución después de todo

-**No te preocupes Levy-**Hablo Jet con la furia marcada en la cara-**Rescataremos a Lucy y Wendy y haremos pagar a ese maldito… Gajeel**

**-No, se equivocan, Gajeel jamás haría algo como esto, él es…- **Pero la chica amante de los libros fue interrumpida por un golpe en la pared por parte de Natsu, la ira se había apoderado de el

**-¡GAJEEEL!-**Podían apreciar y escuchar como apretaba sus puños con ira, sin duda alguna lo que Natsu mas odiaba era que lastimaran a las personas que él quería, primero fue Elfman, y ahora Levy, ¿Quién seguiría después?, esas personas de Phantom se estaban metiendo con el tipo equivocado

-**¡Enana!-**Voltearon todos a ver como la puerta se abría de un golpe, de ella aparecían Gajeel y Pantherlily, por su expresión y agitada respiración, era obvio que llevaban un rato corriendo, rápidamente el chico de las perforaciones entro y se paró al lado de la cama de Levy-**Escuche que alguien te lastimo, ¿Quién fue el bastardo?**

**-¡Tu maldito CABRON!-**Grito Natsu una vez que su puño impacto con la cara del chico de largo cabello, imitándolo, Jet y Droy se lanzaron sobre Gajeel para golpearlo-**¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Levy?**

Pero en una acción rápida (y antes de que las cosas se subieran de tono y corrieran a todos de ahí) Pantherlily, Erza y Laxus separaron a todos los que estaban peleando

-**¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Salamander!-**Si, ese era el apodo de Natsu de la escuela, ahora era Gajeel el que estaba enojado, no solo con los que hirieron a Elfman y a Levy, sino con los presentes que lo atacaron sin razón-**Yo estuve con Lily todo el día, ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?**

Todos voltearon a ver al hermano mayor del pelinegro que simplemente asentía con la cabeza, confirmando la versión del pelinegro

-**Es triste que esto haya pasado-**Hablo Lily con una imponente voz-**Pero que se peleen entre ustedes no resolverá nada, señor Makarov, que gusto verlo**

**-Que gusto Lily, que lastima que sea en estas condiciones que nos tengamos que ver-**Saludo Makarov con una sonrisa, era bueno ver viejas caras conocidas, pero las circunstancias no eran las más fortuitas-**No podemos pedir ayuda al gobierno, es obvio que jamás harán algo en contra de Phantom Lord, tendré que llamar a unos viejos amigos**

-**¡Viejo!-**Grito Natsu, que nuevas-**Si el jodido gobierno no hará nada, nosotros debemos salvar a Lucy y Wendy, ¡no podemos dejarlas así!**

**-Natsu, tranquilízate-**Decía Lisanna sujetándolo del brazo-**El señor Dreyar sabe lo que hace, déjaselo a el**

**-Silencio todos-**Sentencio Erza-**Es obvio que todos queremos hacer algo para ayudar a las chicas, pero simplemente no podemos arriesgarnos a cualquier cosa, dejaremos todo en manos del abuelo-**Volteando a ver a los presentes-**¿No hacen falta personas aquí?**

**-Freed, Bickslow y Evergreen vienen en camino-**Respondió Laxus-** Juvia y el nudista tampoco están, quizás se dieron una escapada, Gihi-**Esta vez fue Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona-**Laki, Kinana y Max tampoco están-**Finalizo Levy, pues es que el grupo de amigos era inseparable, se extrañaba que el cuarto del hospital estuviera tan vacío, (no les bastaba con Natsu y Gajeel)

**-Bueno, es hora de retirarnos-**Ordeno Makarov-**Natsu, dile a Gildarts que quiero hablar con el-**El chico pelo rosado solo asintió, en breve la habitación comenzó a vaciarse

Gajeel espero a que todos se fueran, le dolieron los golpes, pero más le dolía ver a Levy en ese estado, así que tomo su mano izquierda (la buena) y junto su frente con la de ella, esta acción la sorprendió, la hizo sonrojarse más de lo debido

-**Enana, creo que tienes algo de fiebre, hablare con la enfermera antes de irme-**Ambos cerraron los ojos, sintiendo su respiración-**Te prometo que encontrare al que te hizo esto y lo hare pagar**

Tras decir esto salió de la habitación, no sin antes cruzar unas cuantas palabras con la enfermera encargada de ese pasillo

-**Eso, eso… eso es de hombres-**Finalizo Elfman al ver la escena al borde de las lágrimas-**Llorar es de hombres**

**:::**

**-Maestro José, no es que me quiera entrometer, pero…. ¿para qué quiere a esas chicas? –**Pregunto a su maestro, el líder de Phantom Lord

-**Es muy sencillo, la rubia es Lucy Heartfilia, hija de Jude Heartfilia, sin duda uno de los magnates más grandes de Fiore, sacaremos buen dinero de ella… la otra niña, Wendy, para ella tengo un plan especial…-**

**:::**

Capricornio caminaba a través de los pasillos de la gran mansión Heartfilia, él era un hombre noble y muy fiel a sus jefes, a él le encantaba servir a esa familia, pero desde que la esposa de Jude y madre de Lucy había muerto, la casa ya no era la misma, las cortinas de las ventanas siempre abajo, evitando que la luz entrara, la bella música que adornaba la casa fue sustituida por un silencio abrumador, se dirigía al estudio del señor Heartfilia, con un sobre en las manos que, al entrar en la habitación, entrego a aquel hombre el cual no dudo en abrirlo para encontrarse con 2 cosas

-**¿Una carta?-**

"_Estimado señor Jude Heartfilia:_

_Es una pena para nosotros darle a conocer la siguiente noticia, y créame que compartimos su dolor en este momento, es por esa razón que intentamos ayudarlo._

_Un grupo del cual desconocemos su nombre, secuestro a su querida hija, la señorita Lucy Heartfilia, un contacto relacionado con nosotros nos dio esta terrible noticia, que a la brevedad intentamos compartir con usted, pero descuide, no todo es malo, estamos en la disposición de rescatarla, pero claro, como tenemos que mover personal y recursos necesitamos de una aportación monetaria de tan solo 100,000,000 Jewels, sé que para usted esto no significa nada, sería como quitarle un pelo a un gato y de igual manera sabemos que la vida de su hija es muy valiosa, esperamos su respuesta_

_Atentamente_

_José Porla, Maestro de Phantom Lord"_

Adjunto a la carta Jude observo una fotografía, era Lucy amarrada con cuerdas a una silla, tan solo una bombilla mal colocada la iluminaba, este hombre simplemente arrugo la carta y la echo a la basura

**:::**

Llegada la noche, la tienda que tenía Makarov, mejor conocida como "Fairy Tail" tenía más movimiento de lo habitual esa noche pues en el sótano de ese lugar, se llevaba a cabo una reunión que el mismo viejo había convocado con algunas personas, el tema –Lucy y Wendy-

**-Como ya se debieron haber enterado, la gente de Phantom llevo a cabo la terrible idea de llevarse a Wendy y a Lucy, no sabemos los motivos, y las leyes no están de nuestro lado-**Explico Laxus haciendo unos apuntes en un pizarrón blanco, a todos los presentes que se encontraban sentados formando un circulo.

Makarov, como ya habíamos dicho capítulos atrás, era lo que se podría decir un "Ex – héroe de guerra" y durante la misma conoció a mucha gente y aun después de esta, gente que podría ayudarlo en este momento, gente con habilidades excepcionales en distintos ámbitos.

-**Vaya Laxus, hace mucho que no te miraba, ¿no creen que están muy jóvenes para tomar parte en este tema de adultos?-**Comento Gildarts con una cara burlesca que a simple vista parecía divertida

**-Wakaba, Macao, Gildarts, Alzack, Bisca, incluso Reedus-**Hablo Laxus-** Nosotros no dejaremos que unos ancianos hagan todo el trabajo**

**-Así es-**Continuo Erza**-No solo Laxus, quien fue entrenado por el señor Makarov tiene habilidades para la lucha, yo también soy experta en Kendo y en múltiples artes marciales, no por nada me llaman Titania **

**-Así es-**Prosiguió Pantherlily-**No dejare que le hagan daño a mi hermanita-**Finalizo Mystogan

**-Bien entonces-**Respondió Gildarts-**¿Cuál es el plan?**

**-Es muy sencillo-**Contesto Makarov-**Lo explicare detalladamente en el pizarrón-**Acercándose un banquito para subirse en el

**:::**

Iba furioso caminando por aquellos oscuros pasillos, iba inundado de ira apretando sus puños con fuerza, no lo perdonaría jamás, cuando dio con el artificie de aquel acto rápidamente supo dónde estaría e iba a ir por el ¿en que habían quedado? Tuvieron un pacto que él se atrevió a romper, al llegar a la sala no se molestó en tocar la puerta, la tiro de una patada, sorprendiendo a la persona que se encontraba dentro

**-Sabía que estarías aquí…-**Sus ojos rojos remarcaban su ira al ver a aquel sujeto que se levantaba de la cama-**…Gray, maldito bastardo-**

**-¿Gajeel?, ¿Qué mierda te ocurre?**-Preguntaba aquel chico desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo

-**Cuanto te permití entrar aquí, te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de Salamander, Titania y los otros, te atreviste a lastimar a la enana-**Mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus puños, al grado de casi sacarles sangre-**¿Quién te dio esa misión? –**

**-¡No lo entiendes Gajeel!-**

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues el chico del negro cabello y roja mirada, le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo al suelo, para posteriormente sujetarlo del cuello de su camisa-**¿Qué hay que entender?, ¿Fue José no es cierto?, ¡te dije que no llamaras la atención!**

**-… ¡ES MI MADRE GAJEEL!, ella está enferma, Lyon ya no gana tanto dinero para sus medicinas, además necesita una operación-**Hasta este punto, Gray tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, pero Redfox no era de las personas a las que las comprabas con sentimentalidades-**Ultear ya no quiere ayudarnos, ¡necesitaba hacer esto!, el maestro José me dijo que él me daría el dinero que necesitara, ¡él sabe que eres el espía del viejo Makarov!, dijo que si te inculpaba, el mismo anciano se encargaría de ti, pero parece que no funciono, me alegro-**

**-¡¿TE ALEGRAS?!-**Grito de forma cínica para asestarle otro golpe en la cara-**¿En serio le creíste al gusano de José? ¡Abre los ojos!, se iba a encargar de ti después, ¿crees que a tu madre le gustaría verte muerto?**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Gajeel ¿Quién diría que te ablandarías tanto?, pensar que una chica hizo en pocos meses lo que tu hermano no logro en años-**Una voz siniestra se escuchó atrás de ambos, por lo que rápidamente voltearon, ahí vieron a José Porla, líder de Phantom Lord apuntarles con una pistola-**Levántense ambos-**

**:::**

En el hospital de Magnolia todo estaba tranquilo, Levy y Elfman descansaban tranquilamente, este último ya estaba a pocos días de salir, se había recuperado muy rápido, mientras que la chica del cabello azul tendría que esperar un poco más de tiempo, pero como bien sabemos, la paz no dura lo suficiente pues un grupo de personas se dirigían hacia la habitación de los 2 anteriormente mencionados, sus intenciones probablemente no eran las mejores y por lo tanto teníamos que preocuparnos fuera como fuera.

-**Están dentro de esta habitación, será algo sencillo-**Dijo uno de ellos, llevando el galardón de Phantom Lord en uno de sus hombros, entraron en la habitación, solamente eran 2, no habría más problema.

**:::**

En la tienda de Makarov el plan ya había sido realizado, pero pospondrían la misión un día o dos, necesitaban reunir algunas cosas necesarias para llevarla a cabo, esto por supuesto no le gustó nada a Mystogan, su hermana menor estaba en problemas, un día, una hora, un minuto podrían ser cruciales para asegurar su bienestar

-**Muy bien-**Hablo el anciano-**Ya todos saben lo que deben hacer, es importante que esto sea de máximo secreto, ya que-**

No pudo continuar porque unos golpes en la puerta de la tienda, de manera desesperada intentando entrar lo interrumpió, esto tomo por sorpresa a la mayoría pues a esa hora de la noche y aun con la tienda cerrada, que alguien llamara era por más extraño, pero tomando las debidas precauciones se acercaron y abrieron, pero nunca esperaron encontrarse a esa persona.

-**¡Señor Makarov!, ¡tienen a Gray y a Gajeel!, ¡el los atrapo!-**Era lluvia que respiraba sonoramente, se podía ver a simple vista que llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo, estaba fatigada, la invitaron a pasar, le dieron una silla y un vaso con agua para que pudiera calmarse-**José, José Porla de Phantom Lord los tiene, Juvia escucho al padre de Juvia decirlo, el-el-**La chica del azul cabello estaba al borde de las lágrimas, era obvio que había escapado de su casa para darles esa información, Makarov se quedó pensativo

-**Probablemente descubrieron a Gajeel, pero Gray…-**El viejo se dio cuenta, tenía la mirada de todos sobre él, pero la única que le preocupaba era del hermano mayor de Gajeel, Pantherlily, se miraba muy molesto…

-**¿Qué quiere decir con que lo descubrieron?-**Estaba remarcando sus facciones, parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre Makarov, pero Mystogan, Laxus, Wakaba y Alzack estaban al pendiente por cualquier cosa que pudiera tratar de hacer

-**Lo lamento Lily, pero infiltre a Gajeel en Phantom para que los espiara, el vino a mí un día…**

**Flash Back-Narrado por Makarov**

Yo me encontraba barriendo la tienda, recuerdo que ese día Laxus no había podido ir a ayudarme, así que tuve que encargarme de los deberes yo mismo cuando tu hermano entro, parecía que estaba buscando algo, así que me acerque a él, quizás no me vio o algo, porque lo vi acercarse a la caja registradora

-**Espero que no estés intentando lo que creo-**No me dijo nada, solo se acercó a mí, estaba rascando su cabeza de manera nerviosa

-**Descuida anciano, pensaba regresártelo, es para algo importante-**

**-¿Por qué no consigues un empleo?, puedes ayudarme en la tienda, quizás no te pague demasiado pero sería mejor que robar-**

**-Bueno, de hecho estaba pensando en unirme a alguno de los grupos de combate, quizás Lamia Scale o Phantom Lord, escuche que pagan buen dinero-**

**-Te estas equivocando Gajeel-**Deje la escoba recargada en la pared-**No puedo impedirte que tomes tus decisiones, pero el dinero fácil jamás es el mejor, muchos jóvenes han muerto buscando dinero en esos lugares, al menos pide que te pongan a limpiar en lugar de ir a luchar-**

**-Se equivoca viejo, yo nací para luchar, no soy tan estúpido como los otros mocosos, a mí no me mataran tan fácilmente-**Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta-**Le pido por favor que no se lo cuente a Lily, él ya tiene demasiados problemas**

**-Fin Flash Back-**

**-Días después vino y me dijo que había conseguido trabajo para los Phantom, yo le pedí que me dijera de cualquier cosa sospechosa que viera, gracias a él pudimos sacar a los chicos de la casa de Mirajane, también de esa forma Laxus y Lisanna pudieron salir de ahí en una pieza, quizás no fue la mejor idea, debí persuadirlo más pero-**Pantherlily puso su mano en el hombre de aquel hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza

-**Yo se lo cabeza dura que es mi hermano, ahora a sacarlos de ahí-**

-**Ahora Juvia-**Hablo Erza-**¿Cómo es que Gray termino en ese lugar?, él no es de ese tipo de personas, ¿Lyon lo sabe?-**

**-No, Juvia no cree que Lyon sepa algo al respecto, el padre de Juvia le ofreció el trabajo a Gray, quizás leyó una de las conversaciones que tuve por internet con él, Gray le dijo a Juvia que su madre necesitaba una operación y que ocupaba ganar dinero para pagarla, Juvia pensó que sería buena idea, el padre de Juvia le dijo que estaría seguro, que no lo pondría en peligro-**Pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Erza y Bisca que se pusieron en su mejilla y hombro, quizás ellas como mujeres la entendían, lo más importante ahora era sacarlos de ahí

-**Muy bien entonces, habrá que sacar a esos idiotas de ahí, andando-**Tras las palabras dichas por Laxus todos salieron de la tienda para subirse en una camioneta donde todos irían hacia el lugar, incluso Juvia, ella como hija de un oficial de Phantom tenía acceso a ciertas áreas, sería una ventaja ahora que iban sin un miserable plan

-**Esto está muy apretado-**Una voz, todos voltearon a verse mutuamente, ¿de quién pertenecía esa molesta voz?, un cuerpo emergió de entre unas mochilas detrás del vehículo-**¡Ahhh, me estaba quedando sin aire!**

Los ojos de todos estaban de platos (ósea grandes y blancos), sobre todo en Gildarts, parecía que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento

-**¡NATSU IDIOTA!, ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?-**Gildarts se había vuelto loco al ver a su hijo ahí, bueno, primero que nada hagamos un ejercicio mental, imaginemos a Natsu, con un par de botas de bombero, unos pantalones negros, algo que parecía ser un pedazo de colchón cubriéndole el torso, una cubeta en la cabeza con dos agujeros para los ojos, y un palo de escoba en la mano

-**¡Tranquilo viejo!, ¡vine aquí a luchar!-**

**-¿¡DONDE CARAJO DEJASTE A HAPPY!?-**Gildarts no se tranquilizaba todavía, quería ahorcarlo

-**Eso es fácil, lo deje en casa de Wendy, ella siempre lo cuida cuando se lo pido-**

**-¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO!-**Los insultos del hombre del rojizo cabello jamás se terminarían, y eso que le hablaba a su hijo-**¡ES JUSTAMENTE A WENDY Y LUCY A QUIENES VENIMOS A RESCATAR!**

Los ojos de Natsu, al contrario que todos los demás, se le habían hecho dos puntos, probablemente porque su capacidad de procesamiento no podía seguir al ritmo las palabras, cuando cayó en cuenta, sus ojos también se hicieron de platos y comenzó a sudar

-**Descuiden, Charle está en casa, les aseguro que ella es muy responsable, además Jellal en cuanto salga del trabajo ira a casa, no se preocupen-**Mystogan los tranquilizo un poco, pero Gildarts jamás olvidaría eso una vez que llegaran a casa, ajustarían cuentas

**:::**

Mirajane y Lisanna aún se encontraban despiertas, por alguna razón no podían dormir, Laxus y Makarov no se habían presentado a cenar, simplemente les dejo un recado de que llegarían más tarde, en realidad ya era muy tarde, ambas observaban las cosas que Lisanna había sacado de la casa de ambas, sin saber su hermana sobre su escapada noches anteriores

-**No puedo creer que todo esto haya estado guardado en casa todo este tiempo-**Comentaba Mirajane sonriente al ver fotografías y algunos recuerdos que ni ella misma recordaba que existían, era hora de la pregunta de su hermanita

-**Mira, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-**La mayor solo asintió con la cabeza feliz-**¿Por qué dejaste de salir con Laxus?-**

Mirajane solo mantuvo su sonrisa sin responder nada, Lisanna sabía que cuando su hermana se ponía así, nada ni nadie podrían sacarle información o hacerla cambiar de parecer, una batalla perdida, pero la guerra aún no estaba decidida.

**:::**

Gray y Gajeel estaban encerrados en una celda mientras soldados de Phantom los custodiaban, José Porla se encontraba ahí también, riendo de forma muy grotesca, el maestro de Phantom era una persona bastante oscura y siniestra, estaba claro como en las noticias jamás se mostraba su rostro, más de uno pensaría que se trataba de un mal disfraz de Halloween, ojala así fuera, pero no.

-**Ay, mis queridos Gray y Gajeel, es una pena que tuvieran que llegar a esta situación, ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando intentaron traicionarme?-**Preguntaba mientras cortaba una manzana con un cuchillo

-**No metas a este idiota en esto-**Contesto Gajeel-**No tiene nada que ver, yo soy el espía, a mí me tienes que mantener aquí, déjalo ir**

Gray se sorprendió ante tales palabras, si bien Gajeel jamás había mostrado una simpatía directa hacia él o Natsu, había un respeto mutuo, ahora se arrepentía de muchas cosas que había hecho últimamente.

-**No, yo fui el que le dio la información a Makarov-**Esta vez fue Gajeel el que estaba sorprendido-**Lo hice porque yo sabía que jamás tuviste la intención de ayudar a mi madre**

**-Te equivocas Gray, claro que estaba dispuesto a darte el dinero, pero las cosas no salieron como yo espere, ¿pero de que te preocupas?, estando muerto no tendrás que pensar en nada, es una lástima con tu madre, con lo hermosa que es, que este en esa situación, que mal que sus hijos sean unos inútiles-**Porla se saboreaba por las expresiones que el chico estaba haciendo, le gustaba hacer sufrir a los demás, no por nada su "ejercito" era de los más temidos, no le tenían piedad a nadie.

Gray apretaba los puños y los dientes, estaba furioso, quería matar a aquel hombre por las palabras que le estaba dedicando, el jamás quiso hacerle daño a nadie, todo lo hacía por Ur, para ayudar a Lyon y para darle una lección a Ultear-**No sabes nada, ¡MALDITA BASURA!-**

Toco los barrotes de la celda, mala idea, le dio un choque eléctrico que lo lanzo al suelo, difícilmente pudo incorporarse de nuevo

-**También es una lástima por ti Gajeel, uno de mis mejores hombres, aunque también últimamente te ablandaste demasiado, ¿Qué pudo haber sido?, ¿fue esa chica de cabello azul verdad?, ¿Cómo pudo ella lograr en pocos meses algo que tu hermano lleva años intentando?-**

**-¡DEJA FUERA A LA ENANA DE ESTO!, ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!-**Puso las manos en los barrotes de la celda, soporto la carga, quería salir de aquí

-**Demasiado tarde…-**Jose sonrió de oreja a oreja, de forma siniestra-

**-FIN CAPITULO 4-**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, me tarde unos cuantos días más en subirlo, recuerden que más review, los capítulos llegan más rápido!**

**Saludos!**

**Recuerden visitar: huntersoul . foros . ws / **

**Solo quiten los espacios, los esperamos!**


End file.
